Scar-let
by eiphemeral
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pria dengan lingkaran setan yang telah dia ciptakan, tanpa dia sadari telah menciptakan noda di dalam lukisan indah. "Dengan mengusap lembut seperti ini, kau telah menyalurkan rasa hangat dan nyaman, Sasuke-kun."
1. Chapter 1

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired by Nasty Nasty - Knock

Knock. Knock.

Seorang pria membuka pintu kayu yang tertutup rapat itu dengan paksa. Sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Namun, mata elangnya masih bisa menangkap sebuah cahaya. Onyx hitam itu melihatnya. Seorang wanita duduk manis di sebuah sofa. Wanita itu menatap kosong dinding yang memaparkan sebuah video, yang ditampilkan oleh proyektor di sampingnya. Tangan wanita itu menggenggam sebotol wine.

Pria tadi berjalan mendekat lalu bersadar pada sofa untuk mengetahui apa yang ditonton wanita tersebut. Entahlah, dia masih ragu hanya untuk duduk di samping wanita itu. "Apa yang kau tonton?" Ucapnya memecah keheningan.

Wanita itu tetap diam, sepasang mata emerald-nya masih menonton video tanpa suara itu. Hanya helaan napas yang terdengar saat wanita itu memilih untuk meminum wine-nya tanpa ada sedikit keinginan untuk merespon pria di belakangnya.

Pria itu mengerti. Mungkin akan selamanya seperti ini. Onyxnya menangkap setiap adegan di dalam video itu. Ya, dia sangat familiar dengan video itu. Bagaimana tidak? Pria di dalam video itu adalah dia. Dan jangan lupakan perempuan yang di samping pria dalam video berambut merah itu. "Berhenti menonton itu." Ucapnya dingin. Namun, wanita itu jauh lebih dingin. Tidak ada respon lagi.

Wanita itu hanya menaruh wine di meja sampingnya lalu menumpu wajahnya dengan tangan yang tadi digunakannya untuk memegang wine. Kimono tidur yang terbuah dari kain satin tersebut memperlihatkan paha mulusnya ketika sang wanita menggeser kakinya. Pria itu hanya bisa menatapnya. "Dari mana kau dapatkan video itu?" Tanya sang pria.

Wanita itu akhirnya memberikan respon. Tetapi hanya sebuah senyum miring. Tangannya kembali hendak mengambil botol wine yang tidak jauh dari gelas wine-nya. Namun, pria tadi lebih dulu memegang botol itu dan menuangkan ke dalam gelas wanita berambut merah muda pudar yang menggelombang itu.

Wanita itu mengambil gelasnya yang sudah diisi oleh pria itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Pria itu pun menghela napas, lagi. "Aku akan pergi. Teman-temanku mengadakan pesta." Ucapnya kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala wanita tadi. Pergi lagi ya, pria itu pergi meninggalkannya. Pria itu juga menutup kembali pintu yang telah dia buka paksa.

Seorang pria dengan sleeveless shirt putih dan jaket kulit hitam di tangannya memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan musik yang berdegum kencang. Mata onyxnya menatap sekitar sekenanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar dari belakang pria itu. "Aku merindukanmu." Pendengarannya menangkap suara dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat sembari mengusap tangan putih halus yang melingkari tubuhnya.

Pemilik tangan itu berjalan di samping pria tersebut. "Kau terlambat lima menit." Wanita berambut merah itu membawa pria di sampingnya menuju sebuah kerumunan orang di pojok ruangan.

"Yo! Sasuke! Karin!" Sebuah suara panggilan membawa mereka semakin mendekat ke kerumunan itu. "Astaga! Kau terlihat semakin muda saja, Sasuke!" Puji pria itu.

Pria yang bernama Sasuke itu mendecih. "Hentikan omong kosongmu, Suigetsu."

Pria tadi tertawa. "Selalu dingin seperti biasa. Aku heran mengapa Karin masih mau dengan pria bermasalah semacammu." Ucapnya sembarangan.

Wanita di samping pria bernama Suigetsu itu membuka suaranya. "Kau kira Sasuke itu dirimu apa. Sasuke itu hangat, apalagi kalau di ranjang, benarkan Karin?" Wanita berambut merah tua itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Karin tertawa lirih untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Rona memerah seakan menyapu wajah eloknya. "Kau ini apa sih, Tayuya."

Sasuke terkekeh melihat respon Karin. "Sudahlah, nikmati saja pestanya Karin, Sasuke!" Ucap Suigetsu kemudian menarik Tayuya mendekat ke arahnya.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya di belakangnya Karin menarik tangannya sampai wajah Karin menabrak dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Karin. "Nakal."

Sebuah mobil Porsche Boxster berwarna putih melintas dengan cepat melewati sebuah jalan raya yang sepi. Udara malam yang dingin tidak membuat sepasang pria pemudi itu untuk berhenti sebentar. Backless dress wanita itu tidak membuatnya kedinginan. Dengan bahagia wanita itu mengangkat tangannya ke udara disertai dengan tawa dan sorakan senang yang meluncur dari bibir merahnya. Pria di sampingnya tersenyum tipis. Dia menatap helai merah yang berkibar di sampingnya tetapi di matanya samar-sama warna helai itu berubah merah muda.

Mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah hotel. pria itu memarkirkan mobilnya di lahan luas yang sepi itu. Kemudian dia merendahkan sandarannya pada jok, tempat duduknya. Tangannya membelai surai merah di sampingnya. Wanita yang menerima perlakuan itu tersipu malu. Dilepaskannya jaket kulit hitam yang digunakannya untuk membungkus tubuh wanita itu.

pria itu kembali mengusap helai merah itu dengan lembut. Ya, dia sadar. Mata onyxnya samar-samar masih melihat warna merah muda di tangannya. Kemudian dia menatap wanita di depannya, berharap emeraldlah yang dilihatnya. Tangannya mengusap wajah wanita itu sampai tanpa sadar bibir tipisnya telah melumat bibir merah itu.

Wanita tadi berjalan mendekati dinding yang masih menampilkan video seorang pria yang memeluk wanita di depannya dari belakang. Tangan kurusnya yang berwarna pucat memegang sebuah lipstick merah. Kacau. Lipstick merah itu dicoret-coretkannya ke tembok. Berharap bisa melakukannya pada kedua orang itu. Lama-lama dia lelah lalu jatuh terduduk meratapi dinding itu. Matanya sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis.

Dia melempar lipstick itu ke arah proyektor sehingga kaca proyektor itu retak. Wanita itu menyisir helai merah mudanya dengan jari-jarinya yang kurus itu. Dengan bertumpu pada dinding wanita itu berdiri berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Kamar mandi itu kosong, hanya terdapat sebuah wastafel dan bathtub. Dinyalakan air di bathtub itu sampai penuh. Emeraldnya meredup menatap jernihnya air itu. Ya, sebelum berubah kotor semuanya berawal dengan jernih bukan?

Wanita itu mematikan kran air kemudian masuk ke dalam bathtub dan menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam bathtub itu. Gelembung-gelembung kecil terlihat dari dalam air itu.

Sasuke, pria itu melepas sleeveless shirt yang digunakannya. Terlihat jelas otot-otot perutnya yang dapat membuat seluruh wanita merona menatapnya, termasuk wanita berambut merah yang berada di bawahnya. Wanita itu tersipu melihat pria yang sudah bertelanjang dada, sedangkan dia masih menggunakan dressnya.

Sasuke menempatkan kedua kakinya untuk bertumpu dan mengapit tubuh Karin. Tangannya menyingkap perlahan dress Karin kemudian mengusap paha mulus Karin. Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan desahannya.

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Sekelebat Sasuke melihat merah muda itu lagi. Tangan Sasuke berhenti lalu memegang wajah Karin dan membuat Karin menatapnya secara paksa. "Tatap aku ketika kita melakukannya." Karin menganggukkan kepalanya. Wajah mereka mendekat lagi dan Sasuke melumat bibir merah itu menuntut. Tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk berhenti. Bibirnya terus-menerus menyesap bibir Karin.

Setelah merasa butuh udara, dia melepas pangutan itu. Tangannya menyingkirkan helai merah yang berada di leher Karin. Terlihat jelas leher Karin yang bersih tanpa noda itu. Ah, jangan lupakan belahan dadanya yang juga terlihat. Terlihat jelas bahwa ada yang ingin keluar dari dress ketat yang digunakan Karin.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Karin tersipu malu. Kemudian dia curi lagi bibir merah Karin, berusaha mencari kehangatan atau apapun yang bisa dia dapat lagi dari bibir itu. Karin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan meremas rambut hitam pria di atasnya. Tanpa sadar, mereka kembali melakukannya. Sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya mereka lakukan.

Wanita itu berusaha membuka matanya. Mencari secercah cahaya yang dapat menyinarinya. Membagi cahaya agar matanya dapat bersinar bahagia seperti dulu. Perih. Itulah yang dia terima. Sangat perih baginya.

Sulit baginya melihat di dalam air seperti itu. Gelembung-gelembung masih terus bermunculan tanda. Wanita itu mengerjap emeraldnya, tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk empat buah suku kata yang selama ini sudah tidak bisa dia ucapkan. Empat suku kata yang dulu selalu dia ucapkan di pagi dan malamnya. Sebelum sebuah noda merusak lukisan indah yang telah mereka ciptakan.

"Sasuke-kun."

Wanita itu memeluk pria yang bertelanjang dada itu dari belakang. Tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang pria itu. Punggung pemuda itu menutupi dada wanita bersurai merah itu. Wajahnya dia sandarkan di bahu pria yang membelakanginya.

Pria itu terdiam. "Kau sudah bangun?" Dia merasakan anggukan dari belakang tubuhnya. Tangannya mengusap rambut merah itu lagi. Entahlah apa yang dia harapkan. Tetapi dia selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali melakukan hal ini, apalagi saat warna merah muda muncul di hadapannya.

Pria itu menatap ke arah cermin yang berada di kamar itu. Seperti sebuah film yang beralur mundur. Dia melihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda memeluknya dari belakang. Emerald yang bersinar bahagia menatap pantulan mereka.

Tanpa sadar, ingatannya telah mengacau kembali. Membawanya ke masa di mana dia menjamah wanita itu. Wanita merah mudanya. Menyentuh wanita yang menggunakan sleeveless hitam. Mengecup bibir merah mudanya, menyesap leher jenjangnya, dan juga membuat tanda kepemilikan di aset wanita itu.

Dia memejamkan matanya. Bukannya menghilang, bayangan itu terasa semakin nyata. Bayangan di mana dia berbaring dengan paha wanita berambut merah muda itu sebagai bantalnya di sebuah kamar bernuansa putih memenuhi kepalanya. Tawa itu. Kerlingan manja itu. Semuanya terasa masih segar di pikirannya. Kamar bernuansa putih yang penuh dengan foto-foto sepasang muda mudi. Foto ketika masih menjadi pelajar, foto betapa cantiknya wanita berambut merah muda itu ketika mereka berpiknik bersama serta foto perjalanannya menuju altar.

Pria itu membuka matanya, kembali mengusap rambut merah wanita di belakangnya. _"Dengan mengusap lembut seperti ini, kau telah menyalurkan rasa hangat dan nyaman, Sasuke-kun."_ Pria itu tersenyum miris.

Pria itu mengerjap kembali, menatap pantulan bayangan mereka di cermin. Wanita di belakangnya terlelap begitu nyaman dengan posisi memeluk pria itu dengan erat seperti tidak mau melepaskannya. Tangannya berhenti mengusap wanita itu.

Tanpa sadar tangannya telah mengepal. Entah mengapa rasa bersalah dan sesal memasuki relung hatinya. Berusaha untuk menyesakkan dadanya lagi. "Maafkan aku, ..." Suaranya memecah keheningan yang tercipta di malam yang sudah larut ini.

'... Sakura.'


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Duagh.

Si brengsek sudah datang rupanya. Aku bisa melihat bayangannya dari balik jendela itu. Pasti Naruto memukulnya.

"Kau benar-benar bajingan, Sasuke!"

Cih. Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu Naruto. Kau hanya akan membuat keadaan rumah sakit semakin kacau.

Aku mendengarnya lagi. Naruto memukulnya sekali lagi. "Kau, astaga Teme! Bagaimana bisa kau membuat Sakura-chan nyaris mati bunuh diri, Bodoh!" Hardik Naruto kepada si brengsek. Aku menatap jendela itu miris kemudian mengalihkan badanku menatap dinding di sebelah kananku. Entahlah, hatiku tercubit membayangkan Naruto memukulinya.

"Na-Naruto-kun. Jangan buat keributan di sini. Bagaimana kalau Sakura dengar?" Aku sudah mendengar semuanya, Hinata. Aku sangat yakin sekarang Hinata berusaha memisahkan mereka.

Kau beruntung Hinata, Naruto memang ceroboh dan menyebalkan. Dia juga seenaknya dan tidak bisa diatur. Tetapi, Naruto setia padamu.

"Maaf." Akhirnya si brengsek itu membuka mulutnya. Perasaanku saja atau suaranya lebih serak daripada saat dia meninggalkanku? Cih, peduli apa aku?

"Maaf kau bilang? Kau, kau benar-benar bajingan! Dia berusaha bunuh diri dengan menenggelamkan dirinya!" Suara pukulan itu lagi. Aku mengeratkan kedua telapak tanganku untuk menutupi telingaku. Tetapi masih bisa ku dengar suara ribut-ribut di luar kamar inapku. "Cih, sekarang kenapa kau datang? Belum puas kau menyakitinya? Belum puas kau?!" Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku menangisi si brengsek. Aku mengusap kasar mataku. Aku mohon hentikan. "Ku mohon, pergilah Sasuke." Suara Naruto dengan pelan tetapi masih bisa ku dengar dengan jelas. Bisa aku rasakan kalau Naruto melembut. Ya, bagaimana pun juga Sasuke adalah sahabatnya.

Aku mendengar suara lagi, tetapi bukan suara pukulan melaikan suara sesuatu yang jatuh. Seperti suara buah yang jatuh dari pohonnya. "Aku mohon ijinkan aku masuk." Jangan, Naruto.

"Cih. Kalau kau membuatnya terluka lagi, aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu." Ancam Naruto. Sialan. Aku bisa mendengar suara kaki Naruto dan Hinata yang beriringan menjauh. Ku ambil smartphone-ku dan menyalakan recordernya.

Segera saja aku merapatkan diriku dan menatap dinding sebelah kanan, ya aku berusaha agar tidak melihatnya. Aku menatap datar dinding itu, tanpa sadar tanganku mengusap sebuah cincin yang berada di jari manis tangan sebelah kananku.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka kemudian tertutup lagi. Aku bisa merasakan adanya seseorang di belakangku yang menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah orang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini. Walaupun faktanya demikian.

Aku, Haruno Sakura, di usiaku kedua puluh tahun menikah dengan teman sekolahku yang kemudian menjabat sebagai CEO di agensi yang menaungiku, U Entertainment. Pernikahan dini berlandaskan cinta masa remaja dan kerja sama bisnis. Tetapi, semua itu hancur dari dalam. Pria yang menikahiku bermain dengan koreograferku.

Dulu koreograferku memiliki kekasih yang tidak benar, pemabuk dan kasar. Wanita itu sering cerita kepadaku bagaimana kekasihnya memukulinya karena tidak memberinya uang. Tetapi, malam itu berbeda, wanita itu meneleponku dengan ketakutan mengatakan kekasihnya nyaris memperkosanya. Aku panik. Tidak mungkin aku membantunya karena saat itu aku sedang hamil tujuh bulan, sehingga aku menyuruh si brengsek menolongnya. Ya, akulah yang mempertemukan mereka.

Awalnya aku tidak menyadari kalau pertemuan itu menyebabkan suamiku, si brengsek itu, memberikan warna baru dalam pernikahan kami. Warna yang sangat aku benci. Warna yang membuatku muak, scarlet.

Pria ini memang perancang strategi yang bagus. Nyaris saja aku tidak mengetahui seluruh permainannya. Sejujurnya, aku sudah mengetahuinya saat dia bersama koreograferku sedang "rapat".

Si brengsek ini bisa membohongiku sekali, dua kali ataupun tiga kali. Tetapi, aku cukup cerdas untuk merasakan perubahannya. Merasakan perhatiannya yang tidak hanya tertuju kepadaku. Tanpa aku sadari bahuku bergetar.

"Sakura." Suara si brengsek itu memanggil namaku. Aku tidak sudi mendengar namaku diucapkan oleh mulut kotormu. "Aku tahu kau mendengarkanku." Ya, aku selalu mendengarkanmu, dari dulu aku mendengarkanmu, sampai aku muak mendengarnya. Mendengar alasannya, ceritanya, penjelasannya selalu membuatku lemah, dan akhirnya aku terlibat dalam dusta. Dusta kepada mertuaku. Dusta dengan mengatakan hubungan kami baik-baik saja.

Aku bisa merasakan dia duduk di kursi samping ranjangku. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi, kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Sarada juga membutuhkanmu. Apa kau begitu kejam membiarkan anak kita tumbuh tanpa ibu?" Dia menghela napas. "Ini salahku, jadi jangan kau sakiti dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana pun juga kau masih memilikiku dan Sarada."

Aku muak. Aku membalikkan badanku. Lihat tampilannya, sekarang dia masih menggunakan baju di mana dia pergi semalam. Pasti dia tidak pulang untuk melihat Sarada. Bisa-bisanya dia menceramahiku. "Pergi." Ucapku lirih.

"Tidak." Sasuke menatapku lembut. Aku benci dia dengan tatapan ini. Tatapan yang bisa membuaiku dalam ketakutan. "Dengarkan aku dulu." Ucapnya serius. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, terlepas dari rasa bencimu ataupun kau sudah tidak mencintaiku. Aku tetap mencintaimu. Bagaimana pun juga kau ibu dari anakku, dan kau istriku yang sah."

"Pembohong." Walaupun aku melihat matanya terlihat tulus dan tidak ada kebohongan, bukan berarti dia tidak mencintai wanita itu kan? "Pergi."

Sasuke, si brengsek itu, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan pergi, meninggalkanmu lagi." Ucapnya menantangku.

Tertangkap kau. "Kalau begitu tinggalkan dia." Ucapku datar. Sejujurnya, walaupun dia meninggalkan wanita itu aku tetap belum bisa memaafkannya.

Si brengsek terlihat terkejut kemudian dia menatapku bingung. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia mungkin masih ragu. "Kau menyukainya."

Aku menghela napas melihatnya hendak mengelak. "Tidak. Aku mencintaimu!" Katanya dengan nada lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. "Aku bersumpah aku mencintaimu!" Aku bisa melihat matanya tidak berbohong sedikit pun.

Tetapi aku tetap menatapnya marah "Tetapi kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya kan?" Bentakku padanya.

Sasuke menatapku tidak percaya. "Aku akan melakukannya!" Nadanya semakin tinggi. Kemudian dia menghela napas. "Setelah dia mendapatkan pengganti kekasihnya!" Ucapnya melemah. Sangat lirih.

Aku tidak suka melihatnya lemah seperti ini. Aku lebih suka melihatnya marah padaku, dengan begitu aku bisa semakin membencinya dan memiliki banyak alasan untuk menjauhinya. "Diam dan dengarkan aku." Aku mengatakannya dengan penuh penekanan.

Sejak semalam, hatiku terasa sakit. Walaupun aku sudah tahu dari awal kalau dia memiliki wanita lagi, aku tidak bisa benar-benar meninggalkannya. Alhasil, hatikulah yang terluka. Dan entah mengapa saat ini aku hanya ingin membagi sakit hatiku padanya berharap dia mengerti dan meninggalkanku. Ya, aku ingin lepas darinya. Membiarkannya bahagia dengan Karin, dan Sarada, putriku. Biarkan aku melepaskan kebahagiaanku, dan juga putriku.

Sasuke diam sesuai permintaanku, tetapi tatapannya memandangku was-was. "Kau tahu? Aku dihadapkan pilihan, antara benar dan salah." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku benar karena aku menginginkan Sasuke, Karin dan Sarada bahagia. Aku salah karena aku akan semakin terluka dan Sarada akan kehilanganku.

"Apa? Pilihan apa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Aku belum selesai bicara." Ucapku datar, tanpa sadar tanganku mengusap cincin ini lagi. "Aku mencintai kamu, sangat mencintai." Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes, dia terlihat terkejut.

Tangannya hendak menghapus air mataku tapi aku menepisnya. Ini, pertama kali setelah sekian lama aku tidak menangisinya. "Kamu berjalan bersamanya, di saat kamu denganku. Kamu, aku, dia, di dalam dusta ini." Suaraku bergetar. Cukup sulit rasanya mengatakannya, membuat dia mengerti perasaanku.

"Terkadang aku berpikir, mengapa aku tidak melepaskanmu saja sedari dulu? Sebegitu pentingkah cintamu?!" Air mataku semakin deras, dan tanganku mengepal.

"Sakura." Ucapnya lirih memanggilku, berusaha membawaku kembali. Menghentikan omong kosongku. Tetapi tidak Sasuke, aku ingin kau tahu omong kosong ini.

Aku menatapnya sedih. "Kau memiliki kesempatan melepaskanku. Tetapi kau tidak melepaskanku. Aku tidak akan memisahkanmu dan Sarada. Tapi kau tetap tidak melepaskanku. Sebegitu tinggikah egomu?!" Teriakku tertahan. Aku tidak tahan lagi, segera ku tutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

Aku bisa merasakannya, sebuah pelukan hangat yang sudah lama tidak ku terima. Tangannya mengusap rambutku, sesuatu yang ku ajarkannya dulu. "Hentikan, Sakura."

Aku menangis di dalam pelukannya. Hatiku terlalu sakit untuk membalas pelukannya. "Kita berawal dengan cinta, Sasuke-kun." Aku akhirnya menyebutkan namanya. " ..., dan akan berakhir karena cinta." Bahuku bergetar. Aku tidak bisa menahan tangisku.

Sasuke, si brengsek ini, mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tidak. Kita tidak akan pernah berakhir." Aku bisa melihat sebuah air jatuh melalui bahuku. Dia menangis. Si brengsek ini menangis.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku berusaha menenangkan diri. "Sasuke-kun." Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya. Jangan menangis. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kamu hancur seperti ini, walaupun aku benar-benar membencimu.

Aku menghela napas kemudian menatapnya lembut. "Kamu dihadapkan pilihan, antara aku dan dia." Sasuke menatapku bingung, masih bisa ku lihat pandangan penuh cinta yang dulu dia berikan. "Katakan kau tidak mencintaiku."

Aku kembali melihatnya terkejut. "Tidak akan." Dia kembali membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan yang hangat yang dulu selalu aku inginkan. "Lebih baik aku mati daripada melepaskanmu. Demi Tuhan, Sakura!"

Aku menangis di dalam pelukannya. Hatiku mengatakan untuk mempercayainya kembali. Tetapi logikaku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah dia sudah meninggalkan wanita itu atau belum.

Dia melepas pelukan kami, kemudian menatapku sebentar sebelum mencuri bibirku. Aku merasakannya si brengsek ini, suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke, melumat bibirku dengan lembut. Tidak ada amarah ataupun tuntutan. Hanya perasaan lembut dan penuh kasih. Aku tidak bisa membalasnya, hatiku masih belum siap.

Onyx itu terbuka ketika melepaskan ciumannya denganku. "Aku memilihmu, istriku, ibu yang telah melahirkan anakku dan membesarkannya."

Aku terdiam. Tidak, lebih tepatnya semenjak aku mengetahui permainan kotor Sasuke, aku menyesal memiliki Sarada. Tetapi, saat Sarada lahir, aku merasa bersalah padanya tidak bisa melindungi haknya untuk memperoleh ayah hanya yang mencintai ibunya. Semakin melihatnya, aku semakin merasa bersalah. Belum lagi saat dia menatapku, terdapat beberapa benih rasa benci. Melihat Sarada terkadang seperti melihat kesalahan Sasuke. Aku merasa tidak pantas menjadi ibunya. Itulah mengapa aku menyerahkan Sarada kepada ibu mertuaku, Mikoto, selama satu bulan ini, dengan alasan terkena baby blues syndrome.

Aku menatap pemuda yang masih memelukku dengan erat. Aku berharap aku bisa memutar waktu dan menyimpan suamiku, hanya untuk diriku saja. "Maafkan aku, ..."

'... Sarada.'

 **Terima kasih kepada semuanya yang sudah mereview, menyukai dan mengikuti cerita ini. Terutama untuk seluruh komentar, kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun atau menghancurkan. Tenang saja, cerita ini belum selesai, masih sekitar satu atau dua chapter. Saya harap Anda, kalian semua, tidak merasa bosan.**

 **Maaf atas kesalahan saya baik yang disengaja ataupun tidak disengaja. Terima kasih.**


End file.
